monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Plutonian
NOTICE: The content of this page is currently being rewritten, and will be subject to multiple updates in the near future. Until that point, most outdated information regarding the subject of this page will be crossed out until said updates are complete. Thank you and stay tuned! :-) Ivy Plutonian is the daughter of Pluto, Roman god of wealth and lord of the Underworld, and Proserpina, goddess of spring. She attends Quirinius Prep, and is a member and centurion of Cohors Mortem. Character Personality is the epitome of what Rome embodied: A desire for power, the possession of wealth, and the strength to conquer others. Despite having been raised in the land of the dead, she’s lived a charmed life. Growing up in the golden palace of Pluto, she learned many lessons from her father, but the one she’s taken to heart is that you can’t trust anyone, even your family (or as he puts it, especially your family). Being centurion of her cohort, Ivy tends to be a bit haughty and self-righteous. She is very competitive, and relishes the fact that her cohort is nearly unbeatable. She is very cunning, and often manipulates others for her own gain. One example of this is how she uses the dead in her cohort as glorified slaves. Ivy, despite being a demigoddess, actually dislikes the Olympians, and believes they are no better than the mortals they rule over. Still, Ivy isn't all bad. Everything she does is usually just as much for her cohort or her family as it is to her, and she remains loyal to them always, even if she doesn't always trust them completely. She is also a very hard worker. Appearance tba Relationships Family Ivy is an only child, and lives with her parents in the Underworld. Father - Pluto Ivy is very close to her father. She looks up to and respects him, and has ever since she was a child. Although raised rather well, Ivy was not downright spoiled, and her father made sure to teach her the value of hard work, while still spoiling her every now and then. Ivy is proud to be the daughter of Pluto, and makes sure everyone knows that. Mother - Proserpina Ivy has a decent relationship with her mother, and they do love each other, but she has not gotten the opportunity to be close with her like she is with her father, due to her mother being gone with her grandmother, Ceres, during the summer, the only time Ivy has outside of school. Extended Ivy doesn't like her extended family, particularly Jupiter and the other Olympians, as it was they who banished her father to the Underworld. Acquaintances Anemone Ivy is well acquainted with all the other centurions at school, including Anemone (who's also her cousin), centurion of Cohors Aqua. Ivy likes her better than the others because she's rather shy, and therefore not very competitive, which works out for Ivy considering the constant competition between the cohorts she has to keep in mind. Enemies Ivy has an intense dislike (hatred) for the Greeks over at Olympus Academy. Category:Females Category:Roman Mythology Category:Roman Category:Quirinius Prep Category:Centurion Category:Cohors Mortem Category:Demigod